Una Navidad ¿Feliz?
by Milu Cullen
Summary: Contest SLN
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **Una Navidad ¿Feliz?_

**_Penname: _**_aroCullenSwan /Milu_Cullen_

**_Sumary: _**_ontest SLN - La vida de Isabella Swan era perfecta, tenía salud, el amor de su novio Edward y el mejor trabajo del mundo; a la cual le encantaba la Navidad. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando días antes de la Navidad su perfecta vida cae en picada por una mentira? podrá solucionar ello y será lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer una buena elección entre el amor y una carrera a punto de ir a la cima y aún más importante podrá tener una navidad Feliz._

_**Pareja a Trabajar: **Bella y Edward_

**_Número de Palabras: _**_4,464_

_**Imagen: **(15) Una Navidad Luminosa_

_**Canción: **(11) Christmas Light - Coldplay_

_**Frase: **(18) Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas_

Siempre fui una fiel creyente que las fiestas de fin de año eran las mejores, siempre cerca de la familia, entre amor y armonía y también porque no tienen un ples adicional, el hecho d que te dan la oportunidad de gastar más de lo que puedes, sin embargo no hay un papa que te castigue, ni un marido renegón, ni siquiera tu conciencia está presente diciendo "hey no lo compres es muy caro", pues las fiestas de fin de año son la excusa perfecta para el despilfarro, seamos honestos este es un mundo capitalista y que levante la mano aquel no le gusta comprar y gastar en exceso.

Sin embargo, este año era tan distinto, no me importaban los regalos, ni volverme loca en la primera tienda que encontrara, solo por buscar el mejor regalo para los miembros de mi familia, este año, lo único que deseaba de todo corazón era simplemente una feliz, feliz navidad y para conseguirla me estaba tragando mi orgullo – vamos el orgullo es lo más importante para alguien, es algo así como tus defensa – parada en frente de la casa de él, una casa blanca y de dos pisos, con aquellos balcones que me gustaban tanto, y más en estas fechas pues su madre – increíble decoradora – los llenaba de luces, ¿su porche?, siempre tenía una cantidad astronómica de luces, que iban desde los arboles a la entrada, pasando por los venados a la mano izquierda, el infaltable hombre de nieve. Sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando hacia la puerta, tal vez algo deslumbrada ante la **luces****de****navidad**, ¿comenté algo sobre las que hay en su puerta?, pues recorrían las columnas y el pequeño techo para perderse entre las guirnaldas, en definitiva en esa casa se respiraba navidad, se sentía la navidad y obviamente se vivía la navidad.

Me disponía a levantar la mano y tocar la puerta, pregunta por él y si era necesario obligarlo a hablar pero como siempre, su hermana siempre 2 segundos más adelante que el resto abrió la puerta.

Hola Bells- me saludó como si me hubiera estado esperando – pasa, llegas justo a tiempo – me cogió de brazo sin darme chance a reaccionar y me condujo hacia su cocina, la cual siempre se encontraba pulcra, sin embargo hoy era un desastre- Edward ha salido – me sonrió- no te preocupes que no demora mucho ha ido a comprar cosas de último minuto para la cena.- suspiré tenía tiempo de prepararme mentalmente, para una batalla que no sería nada fácil, porque realmente la había cagado.

Bueno, dime para que soy buena- me sonrió, ella sabía que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar- ¿aún hay algo por hacer?- lo dije justo cuando entrabamos a la cocina, amplia, blanca y pulcra; la cual evidentemente se encontraba con el decorado de las fechas, unas guirnaldas por los reposteros, y todos los accesorios de cocina (salero, pimentero, azucarera entre otros) diseñados con pequeños papa noeles.

Tienes que ayudarme con la tarta de frutas, sabes soy un desastre – hizo un gracioso puchero "marca Cullen", mientras cogía el recetario de cocina y lo veía como quien ve un problema de cálculo- ¿me ayudarás?, aposté con Emmett que este año haría la tarta y no envenenaría a nadie – sonrió

Alice, ¿no estarías haciendo trampa si te ayudo? – ella se puso una mano en el pecho, negó con la cabeza, casi podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que estaba pensando que lo que dije era una blasfemia – no me mires así, si te ayudo sería trampa.

Isabella Swan, futura de Cullen – "auch" pensé no estaba tan segura que fuera eso tan cierto ahora, al parecer se dio cuenta, - ¿Bella? Todo está bien ¿no? – puse en práctica mis clases de actuación de la facultad y le sonreí.

Claro Alice – ella entrecerró los ojos, lo último que deseaba era un interrogatorio de ella, solo por eso me di media vuelta – vamos a ver qué hacer con esta tarta- sentí su pequeña mano en mi hombro, la apretó y me dio vuelta.

No soy ciega, si no me quieres contar eso está bien – me miró con esos ojos, no reprochándome por no contarle, sino ofendida – pero no me mientas, no me digas que no pasa nada ¿ok?, mi hermano no está mejor que tú.

Vale, simplemente no quiero hablar de ello- ella asintió, como dando por terminada esa conversación- ahora ¿empezamos con la tarta?

Listo, la verdad que no entiendo porque no saqué el talento de mamá para la cocina- suspiró, esa chiquilla de 18 años sufría por no poder hacer una tarta- ¿soy tan mala en la cocina? –iba a decirle que le faltaba práctica cuando apareció su madre, mi futura suegra si todo salía bien, hermosa como siempre, con su cabello en ondas color castaño; iba vestida con unos pantalones y saco color chocolate y una blusa crema a juego, sencillo pero elegante, eso podía definir a Esme Cullen.

Claro que no cariño- se acercó a Alice, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego volteó a mí – Bella, hija ¿cómo estás?- me dio un fuerte abrazo, reconfortante o por menos yo lo sentí así- que haces por acá, Edward me dijo que el vuelo se retrasó y que no saldrías hasta mañana- él había mentido o por lo menos no había contado la verdad ¿sería eso la señal de que todo se arreglaría?- pero eso no importa cariño, ahora estás aquí, no sabes lo contento que se pondrá Edward- yo solo asentí- pero que haces en la cocina cuando deberías estar descansando- volteó a ver a Alice- espero que la señorita de mi derecha no haya intentado que hagas la tarta

No Esme, claro que no, yo quería saber si hay algo por hacer- Alice me miró agradecida- y como vi tan preocupada a Alice quise ayudar.

Pamplinas Bella – me sonrió- yo ya la ayudo con la tarta, ve a recostarte, que Edward, Emmett y Rose vienen en un par de horas fueron por compras de última hora, exactamente un árbol – la miré sorprendida, en la casa Cullen nunca faltaba nada y menos el día de navidad- si a mi querido hijo Emmett, no se le ocurrió mejo idea que poner más luces en el árbol, dijo que aún le faltaban y terminó por arruinar el árbol- miré a Esme, que tenía una cara de pesar.

Yo…no lo puedo creer – solo moví la cabeza – se que Emmett es descuidado pero...¿a tal extremo?

Así es cariño, mi hijo parece que tuviera 5 años no 30 – ella me dio un abrazo – ve a descansar conoces el camino al cuarto de Edward- yo sonreí y me encaminé cuando sentí sus manos en mi hombro- Cariño, se que algo pasa entre Edward y tú no soy tonta te conozco a ti tanto como él, solo puedo decirte que sea lo que sea lo superaran juntos ustedes se aman.

Eso espero Esme, de verdad lo espero- ella me sonrió y me dejó ir.

Subí con la maleta que había dejado cerca de la sala hacia el cuarto de mi prometido, irónicamente vi el anillo que hacía seis meses portaba orgullosa y feliz, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, si Edward era el hombre ideal para mi, obviamente no era perfecto, pues como todos tenía sus defectos, era terco, sobreprotector, entre otros; sin embargo si alguno de sus defectos le faltará no sería mi Edward, el hombre que había elegido para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Al llegar a la habitación vi esa enorme cama, con el cobertor verde agua que le había regalado cuando cumplimos 5 meses de enamorados, cuando yo tenía escasos 3 años en la universidad y solo pasaba metida en la biblioteca, tuve la suerte de conocerlo- fui su tutora en la clase de español- y trató de conquistarme por 4 largos meses, tardó 5 semanas en que yo aceptara una cita, como olvidarlo.

Me eché en la cama, cansada por el viaje más agotador de mi vida y eso que yo vivía en aviones, cerré los ojos tratando de dormir pero en vez de eso mi mente recordó el día que empecé a perderlo.

**_Flashback_**

_Bella, cariño, es domingo por que te quieres levantar tan temprano – me dijo Edward con el puchero "marca Cullen" tan característico de él y sus hermanos._

_Edward, no me pongas esa carita, sabes que tengo que avanzar mi presentación, además tengo hambre así que voy a preparar el desayuno._

_Me sonrío de tal manera que me quede asombrada – ¿Que? ¿Que es tan gracioso? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el. De verdad que me sonreía pícaramente y la curiosidad me mataba._

_¿Así que tienes hambre? – me preguntó mientras agarraba mi cintura y me sentaba a horcajadas encima suyo._

_Si tengo hambre – le respondí ya intrigada, en realidad eran las 8am y uno a esa hora suele tener ganas de tomar desayuno._

_¿No será que tienes por ahí un antojito?- me preguntó juguetonamente mientras me besaba y me tocaba la panza – ¿tal vez ya tengas que comer por 2?_

_En ese momento me tensé, me sentí morir, su mirada irradiaba alegría, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sentí culpable. Tenía que salir del cuarto y de su vista por un rato, no soy muy buena mintiendo y cada segundo que sentía su mirada el corazón me oprimía de tal manera que dolía, así que en un rápido movimiento me pare y dándole la espalda le dije – Edward, tengo hambre porque suelo desayunar temprano para irme a la oficina, es cosa de costumbre – trague saliva – no creo que este embarazada "aun" – ese "AUN" era lo único cierto de la frase, y es que esa pequeña palabra tenía un significado diferente para ambos, para mi era AUN sigo tomando las pastillas y para el que tal vez que AUN debíamos esperar una semana a que la naturaleza haga su trabajo._

_Bella – me llamo preocupado y deteniéndome antes de salir por la puerta – ¿que pasa amor?_

_Nada – le respondí evitando mirarlo – ya te dije que tengo hambre así que voy a preparar el desayuno – habiendo dicho esto salí del cuarto bajando las escaleras ya sin poder retener las lagrimas, me sentía mal, no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder sostener esta mentira pero era la única opción que tenía por ahora. Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras me volví para mirar la puerta del cuarto – PERDONAME EDWARD – dije entre sollozos mientras me dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y empezar otro día de mentiras._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Me revolví inquieta después de recordar ese día. Y es que a partir de ese día empezó mi calvario y mi mundo de mentiras, empezaron a ser tantas que yo misma me confundía cuando debía recordarlas. A partir de ese maldito día Edward estaba pendiente de mi me veía rara y es que cuando vi su carita de desilusión cuando me vino mi mes quería que la tierra me tragara, y es que para terminarla de malear se había aprendido mi calendario femenino al milímetro y eso obviamente me hacía las cosas mucho mas difíciles.

Me serví un poco de agua de la jarra que había en el velador, tratando de tranquilizarme y diciéndome a mi misma que todo se iba a arreglar, que Esme tenía razón y que nos amábamos tanto que íbamos a solucionar esto, pero ahí volvió en pinchazo al corazón, la inseguridad de si Edward me perdonaría y es que no podría culparlo si es que no lo hacía, pero no puedo vivir sin el, no puedo.

Me volví a recostar en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero en vez de eso me vino a la memoria el día que lo perdí.

_**Flashback**_

_Disculpen un momento chicos, ya regreso – dije a modo de disculpa parándome de la mesa del restaurante donde estaba comiendo con Edward y unos amigos. Me acerque a la barra y le pedí un vaso de agua al mozo para poder tomar la pastilla._

_Estaba un poco nerviosa, porque ayer me olvidé de tomarla por trabajar como loca y hoy ya se me estaba pasando la hora y con tanto jaleo ni cuenta, estaba buscando en mi cartera la tableta de pastillas, mientras esperaba mi agua cuando escuche la voz de Edward que me hizo tirar todo, y obvio para mi mala suerte lo mas visible fue la tableta de pastillas._

_Bella, cariño que haces acá ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras se agachaba a recoger todo lo que se había caído, trate de impedir que lo hiciera pero el fue mas rápido y cogió mi cartera en una mano y la tableta en la otra._

_Señorita, aquí tiene su agua – dijo el mozo en ese momento. Yo no sabía que hacer Edward apretaba tan fuerte la mano en la que tenía la tableta que pensé que haría daño, pero no me miraba, mantenía la vista fija ahí._

_Sube al carro y espérame ahí – me dijo mientras me tendía las llaves del carro y se dirigía a la mesa donde estábamos supuse que a disculparse con nuestros amigos._

_Llegué al estacionamiento ya con lágrimas en los ojos, todo estaba perdido, Edward me odiaría cuando le explicara las cosas, y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía culpar. Subí al carro y me eché a llorar a todo pulmón hasta que sentí la puerta abrirse. Edward subió sin mirarme, cogió las llaves que estaban en mi falda y arrancó._

_En todo el trayecto a casa no me dirigió la palabra, yo lo miraba y se que el sabía que lo estaba mirando pero ni aun así volteó. Fueron los peores 15 minutos de mi vida y lo que venía era aun peor. Estacionó en la puerta de la casa ni siquiera llegó hasta el garaje, se bajó del carro y tiró la puerta de tal manera que pensé que se iba a descuadrar, yo no baje, me quedé alrededor de 5 minutos más en el carro llorando y tratando de ordenar mis ideas y de buscar alguna palabra que haga que me perdonara, cuando al fin pude dejar de llorar me baje y entre a la casa, Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado en el brazo del sillón._

_Edward – lo llame pero no me contesto, por lo que tímidamente me fui acercando a el, cuando por fin estuve frente a el, lo que vi hizo que sintiera que un puñal me atravesaba el corazón, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados pero lloraba en silencio – Edward yo… - estire mi mano para tocarle el hombro, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos y se levanto caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala._

_Empieza a hablar – fue lo único que dijo, pero el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que sintiera la segunda puñalada._

_Yo… Edward perdóname… - las palabras no me salían como tenían que salir._

_¿Que te perdone? Si ni siquiera se bien lo que esta pasando, ¿desde cuando volviste a tomar las pastillas? Habla MALDITA SEA! – esto último lo gritó._

_En ese momento ya no quedaba nada más que hacer que lanzarle toda la verdad y eso hice. – Nunca las deje de tomar, Edward perdóname por favor, yo… yo no supe como manejar la situación, mi acenso llegó justo después que me dijeras que dejara las pastillas, el día de mi ascenso vine dispuesta a decírtelo y tu estabas aquí esperándome con la casa llena de rosas, y cuando pensé que era la sorpresa por mi ascenso me dijiste que era por eso y porque ese día iba a empezar nuestra nueva vida en busca de nuestro hijo, me lo dijiste de tal manera que no tuve corazón para decirte que en este momento no podía._

_¿Así que ahora la culpa es mia? – me preguntó sarcásticamente - no quieras ahora cambiar las cosas, me estas diciendo que me mentiste desde un principio, que todo este tiempo dejaste que me ilusionara, meses ISABELLA – tercera puñalada – meses en los que pensé que ambos buscábamos lo mismo, por último llegue a pensar que había algo malo conmigo, sabías lo que significaba esto para mi, cuantas veces lo hablamos, me escuchaste decir que quería una niña, igual que tu, me mirabas a los ojos y me decías que querías un mini Edward, todo era una mentira, MENTIROSA – esto ultimo lo dijo camino a las escaleras, por acto reflejo lo seguí._

_Edward, claro que quiero tener una familia contigo pero no puedo ahora, tu mas que nadie sabes que estoy en un momento crucial de mi carrera, me acaban de ascender no puedo botarlo todo por la borda – le dije sin poder cerrar la boca antes de que esas últimas palabras salieran._

_¿Botarlo todo por la borda?, me estás diciendo que tener un hijo implicaba un estorbo, que primero está tu carrera antes de formar una familia conmigo – me pregunto dolido, mientras entraba a nuestra habitación._

_No… no quise decir eso, pero sabía que no entenderías si te lo trataba de explicar – yo no puedo quedar embarazada ahorita Edward, tengo una responsabilidad en el trabajo, tienes que entender eso._

_¿Tengo que entender? – me preguntó – sabes lo único que entiendo, que mi novia, la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de mi vida me mintió meses, porque para ella es mas importante su carrera que formar una familia. ¡Porque para ti tener un hijo es un estorbo en este momento!_

_Edward en un futuro tal vez, por favor entiéndeme – le dije otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Te habría entendido si hubieras hablado conmigo desde un principio, ahora es muy tarde, y llorar no te va a servir de nada._

_Edward, yo pensé… - en ese momento vi a Edward sacar la maleta de debajo de la cama – Edward que haces? – le pregunte acercándome a el._

_¿Que parece que estoy haciendo? – me miró sarcásticamente – no puedo, no quiero estar aquí, no._

_Edward… Dios hablemos por favor no te puedes ir así, yo TE AMO y lo sabes – le dije amarrándolo del brazo tratando de impedir que sacara mas ropa del cajón._

_Cogió mi mano y me apartó de el – no quiero saber nada mas, mira teníamos planeado ir a casa de mis padres a pasar fiestas, pues las cosas cambiaron, me voy solo, no vaya a ser que ir también interfiera en tu carrera – me dijo con una mirada llena de rencor._

_Sabes perfectamente que eso no es así, Edward, perdóname, cometí un error al no decírtelo, lo admito. – le dije sentándome en la cama, ver la maleta ahí, ver que se quería ir me dejaba sin fuerzas y el nudo que tenía en la garganta me quitaba la respiración._

_No… no solamente fue el no decírmelo, ¡JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! – esa acusación me dejó en cero lo peor de todo es que tenía razón - y eso lo sabes bien._

_No te vayas, por favor – le dije con un hilo de voz._

_No quiero saber nada de ti en este momento, no se te ocurra ir a la casa de mis padres, yo veré que digo – dijo cerrando la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. En un acto reflejo me interpuse entre el y la puerta._

_Edward, te lo suplico hablemos pero no te vayas así. – le dije abrazándolo._

_Lo único que hizo fue apartarme de su lado, retirarme de la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Yo baje corriendo detrás de el, pero me quedé parada en la entrada de la sala. El volteó y me dijo – Feliz Navidad y que te vaya bien en tu trabajo – dicho esto salió de la casa, me fui corriendo a la ventana para verlo partir, no miró para atrás, solo arrancó y se fue y ahí con el se fue mi vida._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Me levante con lágrimas en los ojos, mi actitud había lastimado a Edward demasiado, cuando el salió por esa puerta sabía que solo me estaba dando un tiempo para yo elegir, pero con solo 5 segundos supe que no había que elegir, él era importante, nada que pudiera alcanzar profesionalmente tendría sentido sin él en mi vida, nada. Sentí la puerta abrirse, cerré los ojos "cobarde" me dije, debes de enfrentarlo; se acercó a la cama, el peso de su cuerpo en la cama, su fragancia me decía que estaba ahí.

Isabella – tragué saliva no era Bella, ni mi amor, era Isabella – se que no estás dormida así que haz el favor de levantarme y darme cara- volteé a verlo - ¿qué haces en mi casa?- otro golpe.

Es noche buena- sonreí- ¿ya está lista la cena? ¿qué hora es?- miré el reloj, eran 11:15 p.m. – ufff... pero es tardísimo – hice el amago de levantarme, pero él me detuvo.

No me jodas Isabella no quedo claro que no quiero verte, que no quiero interferir en tu trabajo - eso dolio mucho, iba a ser aun mas dificil pedir su perdon- asi que ya mismo puedes decirle a mi familia alguna mentira para retirarte- lo mire sin creerlo

Edward necesitamos hablar - trate de acercarme, pero el al ver mis intenciones se alejo - lo nuestro no puede terminar asi

Tu lo decidiste asi Isabella -se acerco me miro fijamente - y la verdad no lo entiendo

Edward podemos arreglarlo - me miro - llegaremos a un punto medio y esto sera un mal episodio - volteo la cara

Ah para ti es tan facil, ¿de verdad harás como si nada hubiera pasado?- su mirada eran dos esmeraldas gélidas- que nunca me enganaste.

Claro que no…pero es difícil por dónde empezar – miré el suelo – se que tienes derecho a estar molesto, a desconfiar – el me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, no con amargura, su mirada estaba cargada de algo peor tristeza y decepción – pero quiero que me entiendas.

¿Qué caray quieres que entienda? – se levantó caminó a su cómoda, daba vueltas como león, cogiéndose el cabello, el estaba desesperado – ¿que no quieras una familia conmigo?, que prefieras a tu profesión antes que un hijo conmigo, que me mintieras.

No puedes ser mezquino Edward – él se sentó en la cama, cogiéndose la cara entre las manos – luché por el puesto de editora en jefe desde hace 2 años, me esforcé día y noche para ganármelo y tu estuviste a mi lado, me apoyaste, me alentaste.

Claro, pero no sabía que tener un hijo era incompatible con tus planes profesionales – suspiró - ¿porqué no lo puedes ver desde mi punto de vista?, puedes tener ambas cosas.

¿Y no sería difícil para mí? – le reproché – trabajar y dar el 100% a un hijo.

Entonces,¿porqué no fuiste de franca conmigo?, pensé que ambos lo queríamos.

Si lo quería antes de que viera como Mandy, fue dejando poco a poco lo que había ganado con años de esfuerzo por quedar embarazada, me dio miedo.

No estamos en la misma sintonia Bella, es mejor cortarlo por lo sano - se dio vuelta, vi como cogia la manija de la puerta - no te preocupes dire en mi casa que te han llamado de el trabajo y una vez que vuelva al departamento, saco mis cosas

No Edward - lo mire fijo a sus ojos- no me voy, no te dejare, pero entiende que el ascenso llego tan derrepente - me miro fijamente.

¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta?, prefieres una perfecta vida profesional más de lo que formar una familia conmigo – lo miré a los ojos, de una manera tal que no quedara duda de mi decisión- dime Isabella ¿sabes lo que deseas?

No tengo nada que elegir Edward – su mirada por un segundo gélida, estuvo cargada de esperanza – sin ti nada tiene sentido, de que me sirve tener un mejor puesto, si no te tengo a ti.

Bella – suspiré por lo menos no era Isabella - ¿segura? Lo que me dices implica muchas cosas y no quiero que mañana…- lo callé de un beso

Cariño estoy más que segura de ello, quiero una familia contigo hoy o cuando Dios quiera, quiero todo contigo – se acercó, me acarició la mejilla – te amo y luchare para ganar tu confianza.

Yo también amor, por eso me dolió tanto darme cuenta que no querías una familia conmigo- le cogí la cara e hice que me mirara bien.

Lamento haberte hecho sufrir Edward, te juró que compensaré tu sufrimiento de alguna manera- el sonrió.

Me basta con tenerte a mi lado – me acurruqué a su lado, el se estiró un poco y abrió una cajita musical, una que tenía en su cuarto para las pocas joyas que pudiera tener cuando venía a su casa, empezó a sonar Christmas Lights- me encanta esta canción.

A mí también, me hace recordar que no puedo estar sin ti.- el sonrió, tocaron puerta- adelante – dije.

Chicos – en la puerta estaba Carslie mi futuro suegro, siempre pulcro y guapo – no quiero interrumpir pero la cena está a punto de servirse- sonrió – Bella, hija te veo bien – me sonrojé

Gracias Carslie, ya bajamos – el asintió, y salió de la habitación, yo miré a Edward- vamos amor, tenemos una cena a la cual asistir- mi ojiverde hizo un gracioso puchero.

¿No pueden cenar sin nosotros? – negué con la cabeza – si no hay más remedio – me carcajeé y jalé de él.

Una vez en la sala, pasé a saludar a Emmett, Rose y Jasper el novio de Alice. Vi a Rose un poco inquieta, al igual que Emmett esos 2 algo se traían, llegadas las 12, como de costumbre Carslie se estaba alistando para dar el discurso por navidad; sin embargo fue mi cuñado el que se levantó.

Familia, antes de que papá de el discurso de rigor – vi a todos asintiendo- quiero darles una noticia, Rose y yo estamos embarazados – lo soltó sin la más, en ese momento todos nos paramos para dar la enhorabuena.

Felicidades Rose – ella tenía algunas lagrimas – felicidades grandote – dije mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

Bueno, pues ahora toca el discurso de papá – dijo Alice – luego pensaremos en el babyshower – todos reímos.

Con esta noticia, solo puedo decir que tenemos una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas, feliz navidad.

Feliz navidad – dijimos todos a coro

No cabía duda que tuve una feliz navidad, entre bromas de Emmett, las locuras de Alice y mis sonrojos; no tenía dudas que esta navidad había sido de lejos la mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Hola chicas, como saben este es solo un OS para el constest "SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD"; y esta solo es una nota de autor para lo siguiente:

1.- Agradecer ha: Bianca S, Chay Pattinson y SamyZoe por sus favoritos y reviews! Esto significa mucho para mí como para la coautora de este OS mi mejor amiga CaroCullenSwan (aunque a ella no le guste que la nombre xD). Asimismo, a aquellas lectoras invisibles..=) …si es que por ahí hay alguna…gracias por pasarse y leer la historia…como siempre digo esto de crear historias es sin duda un fedback entre lectora y este su insipiente escritora…por eso me gustaría saber si les gusto mucho poco, si hay algo que cambiar en nuestra forma de escribir…etc.

2.- Pedirles que voten por el OS, en el Contest "Sintiendo la Navidad", las votaciones se han dividido en 3 partes y este OS entrará en votación del 03 al 07 de enero.

3.- Si desean pueden agregarme al twitter, es miluxkitas_87; ahí estaré posteando el avatar que me estarán enviando las organizadores del contest.

Bueno sin más, me despido chicas :D…espero escribir una nueva historia pronto.


End file.
